


Seeing for the First Time

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: an ask sent to my tumblr by littlecrazyfangirl-98 : Because I intend to drag you deeper into Scones hell (and probably because I saw a nice picture just now): Bones seeing Scotty in glasses for the first time





	Seeing for the First Time

Leonard gets to the mess hall just a few minutes late, sometimes he could just get so focused he didn’t look up at the time. So when he looked around and didn’t spot his boyfriend Scotty, his natural scowl deepens. Both Scotty and himself were bad with being timely because they would get to involved in work so Leonard just grabs some food and finds their normal table and waits for Scotty. 

When another seven minutes passed Leonard realized that Scotty was probably not coming. Leonard decided that he would go to him instead. He grabs some more food because dammit he needs to eat, and heads to Engineering. 

Leonard lightly knocks on Scotty’s office door.

“Come on in.” He hears Scotty mutter through the door. Leonard huffs when he realizes he was right and Scotty just forgot to come to lunch. 

“Did you ever remember to eat before we started dating?” Leonard huffs before he is even fully in the door. His demeanor softens immediately when he sees Scotty. At his desk, leaned over a bunch of papers, yes real papers, and a few pads sprawled out as well. But what really throws him for a loop is his boyfriends glasses. Leonard didn’t think it was possible to think Scotty could look anymore attractive or intelligent. But here he was.

“well… probably not as much. Keesner is pretty good at forcing me to go eat.” Scotty mumbled. Leonard hands Scotty his food. “Thanks babe.”

“When did you become a old man Monty?” Leonard couldn’t help but pick on the Scotsman a little.

“what?” Scotty looked up to Leonard a bit confused.

“You need readers now?” Leonard explains with a chuckle. 

“Oh gosh, I have my glasses on, I don’t really need them but when I get into working like this and on paper I just need them after a while.” Scotty explains, “I know they look a wee bit dumb” 

“absolutely not.” Leonard said in all seriousness, Scotty looked skeptical. “Monty, I promise, when I first saw them i almost damn near jumped you. They look great.” Leonard walks over to Scotty and firmly placed a kiss on Scotty’s lips to prove his point.

Scotty might have started wearing his glasses a little more after day.


End file.
